Naruto Collection Oneshots
by choirfolk
Summary: Oneshots. You have been warned, they contain shounenai. A cute collection of torture umum fun! Yeahyeah! No torture! Fun! Oh forget it, just READ!
1. Chapter 1

I've never written a Naruto fic. So I'm gonna try. . .go easy. These stories are inspired by the ultimate artist

BrokenDeathAngel.

This is her deviantart page http/brokendeathangel. her page, she let me use her comics, and they are the cutest things ever! look through her gallery.

Okay let random collection begin.

Warning: most of her art is shounen ai, and therefore I will remain true to that, if you don't like, get lost.

----------------------------------

Art - BrokenDeathAngel

Naruto characters- Masashi Kishimoto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------

Lee?

------------------------------------

Naruto blinked, he watched Lee wander off. . .training. . .good. . . He slipped down the trail, making sure that no one was following. He had noticed that Gaara had been with Lee for the past few days. Kinda like. . .stalking him. The strange thing was that Lee didn't see to mind. In fact, he kinda went along with it. Happily, even. Heh. He'd fix that. . . He had planned it. While Lee was off, doing his daily training, he would find Gaara and take him to the park, he'd have a picnic with him and keep him away from Lee. He grinned. Knowing that it would be something he'd accomplish. Not knowing what lay in store for him, and quite frankly, not caring.

He turned the corner and headed down to the dormitory area. While doing so, he kept an eye out for anyone coming, especially the aburn-haired boy himself. He whipped around the next corner, trying unsuccessfully to keep a steady pace. After about three corners of this, he kinda gave up and practically ran to find the boy from the desert.

He did find him. In front of the dormitories themselves. Apparently, the Village-Hidden-In-Sand genins were visiting upon business. And Naruto was startled to find him with his teammates. This lead to some trouble in Naruto's plan. It meant that he would have to find a way to get Gaara alone. How better to do that? Make a distraction. Distraction equals Screaming. Screaming equals Loud/Annoying. So he had to wander to find the perfect area to make noise. . .or more like. . . the perfect people. And he did.

Konohamaru's class was out training. What better way to stir up some noise than scaring a bunch of kids. How is this done? He grabbed one of his kunais, then carefully found a hiding spot that he could quickly run away from. Then simply chucked the knife as hard as he could at the center of the group where a small bare area of land was, so he wouldn't hurt anybody. And the screaming proceeded, as loud and obnoxious as ever, and he took off sprinting, as fast as he could. Then he saw Temari and Kankuro run past him. He spotted Gaara still in front of the building, watching the other two.

Naruto ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "C'mon! Come with me!" He said with a grin. Gaara reluctantly allowed himself to follow silently. Naruto took him _all_ the way aroundthe dorms and then towards the back. He knew of a park there were he had set out the picnic stuff.

"Do you like pinics, Gaara?" Gently pushing him down, he handed him an apple juice. Gaara just stared at him blankly.

"Isn't this nice, Gaara?" Naruto smiled. Gaara blinked, still blank.

"Lee?" He questioned, cocking his head gently.

"Lee's not here. . ." Naruto said, still keeping his smile. Temari and Kankuro were probably back by now, wondering where he went. Would they look for him?

"Doncha just_ love_ picnicing outside Gaara?" He exclaimed, waving his arms enthusiastically.

"Lee?" He remained unfazed.

"Lee's away." Naruto said again, growing impatient.

(silence. wind blowing. Sakura petals falling. silence)

"Lee?"

"I TOLD YOU LEE IS AWAY!" Naruto snarled. All patience gone. How could Lee tolerate this?

". . . Lee. . .away?" Gaara cocked his head again, as though not understanding.

"Yes!" Naruto grinned, happy to finally get something through to him.

(silence. silence)

"Lee?"

Naruto twitched, no. . .oh no. . .not again. . .it wasn't fun anymore.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw the other two Sand-nin heading toward him. Shoot, He jumped up and took off, leaving the picnic there. Whipping off around the corner he glanced back. He saw Temari crouching next to Gaara and Kankuro, who seemed intent on shoving his head into the sakura tree out of frustration.

"You little brat," He fumed, "don't run off like that! We were worried!"

"He's right, Gaara, "Temari said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Lee?" They both frowned, again with this nonsense, ah? They exchanged looks, and Kankuro bopped Gaara over the head roughly, just to earn a sharp glare.

"You've got Lee!"

"EH!" The other two suddenly realized that _now_ would be a good time to start running. What was up with him so suddenly!

"Where's Lee! You have Lee!"

"No we don't!" Temari yelled back at the raging boy.

"Yes you do!"

"I swear it!" Kankuro yelped and sand swept out in front of him.

"Liars!"

"Eek!"

"Huh?" Lee appeared from the path that lead to the Training Grounds. He appeared only to get pounced on by Gaara who hugged him tight.

"Lee!"

"Eh?" Gaara hugged him closer. Lee looked up, Temari and Kankuro were both standing about a five-foot-radius from the aburn-haired boy.

"y-y-you!" They both shouted, "S-s-s-stay o-over there! Keep away!" Then they sprinted off, as though Lee was looming death. He blinked and looked at Gaara, who hadn't let go yet.

"Alright, what'd ya do?"

"Lee. . ." Naruto glared, as far as he was concerned, Lee could keep him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Done. How be that? I usually don't do shounen-ai but her stuff is just tooooooo cute!

visit her for the comic. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I will hereby discontinue all stories on this account. Don't bother sending me flames and hate about how I should finish and write because I'm not going to do anything but ask you to read this.

I am no longer, and haven't been, interested in these stories and such anymore. I am a human. I am not an eternal writing mechanism. This account was great 2 or 3 years ago when I was shy and a good writer, but I'm not anymore, and I don't intend to be. I'm not as spontaneous and funny as I used to be, so sorry, but I matured. The bottom line is, I don't care about anymore and will not continue to listen to these "Update, update"

I'm very sorry to do this and, it does hurt to tell the truth. But I've moved on In my life and I am no longer interested. You can make your own ending for them. I will not. I will put this at the end of all stories.


End file.
